Halloween at the Varia
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Mostly on Fran and Bel. It's a B26 with slight mentions of XS.  Halloween is an event that Mammon likes as he gets to earn money from it. And this year, he had someone to help him with the illusions which was less work for him. Poor Fran had no say in it.


[[ Strangely I wrote this during my exam... I had lots of free time. =I ]]

"What the hell happened when I was asleep?" Fran muttered out loud as he stepped out of his room looking at all the weird skulls , werewolfs, zombies, ghosts, witches, pumpkins, vampires and mummies decorations all round the place.

Fran noticed that his door had a frog with bandages cut out pasted on it as well as some other similar frog objects like a door hanger hanging on his handle. Fran was glad he locked the door, who knew if the weird person would decorate his room too besides his door and the rest of the place.

Seeing that it was a frog, Fran originally thought it was Bel but Fran decided against it as Bel would have made it known it was him by adding something to point out he did it instead of being so mysterious.

Staring at the Bel's door across his, Fran noticed that Bel's door had similar decorations except it was of a purple with black stripes cat instead of a frog with bandages.

Shrugging and hoping that Bel would know why there are so many weird decorations all around, Fran knocked on Bel's door, even though he knew full well that he would be greeted by many knifes if Bel was still sleeping.

Fran stared at the plastic skeleton hangiong on the celling as he waited patiently for Bel to open the door. Fran knew that the chances that Bel was still sleeping was high since Bel did not have a habit of waking up early but Fran did not care if he was and would be punished with knifes sticking out of him. The curiosity of why all those decorations were there made him willing to put up on it.

Luckily for Fran, Bel had already woken up and had dragged Fran into the room.

"What took you so long, stupid fake Prince senpai?"

When Fran looked up, he looked away quickly with a really small blush on his face that he managed to make it not really noticeable and struggled to get away from Bel's grip.

Fran was blushing slightly as he found out the reason why Bel took so long to open the door when he saw that Bel's hair was wet and yet, still covering his eyes and a blood-red towel around his waist.

"Let go of me hentai fake Prince."

"Uishishishi. The Prince isn't fake and who are you calling hentai, uncute kohai?"

Instead of letting Fran go, Bel held onto Fran tighter as he found it amusing the way Fran was acting when he saw him. Bel could not resist teasing his kohai and to see if he could get any reaction or emotions from his normally emotionless kohai.

The tightened grip caused Fran's face to slammed onto Bel's chest due to their height difference and the blush on Fran's face grew slightly and Fran struggled even more to get free.

Bel leaned down towards Fran's ear to tease him even more as he was happy to see the small blush on Fran's face instead of his normal emotionless face. Bel gave it a lick and laughed when he felt Fran shivering before whispering softly. "Do you want the Prince to let go?"

Fran glared at Bel and tried to will the blush away. "What do you think fake Prince senpau?"

"Uishishishi. The Prince already told you he isn't fake, blushing kohai."

Fran felt his face heat up more at that comment and he once again tried to break free. "Bel-senpai, just let me go. What exactly do you want?"

Bel thought for a while before deciding what to say. He was going to continue teasing his kohai as it let him see Fran's blushing face which he found rather cute compared to his normal emotionless face that was uncute to him.

"Uishishishi. If you want the Prince to let go, you will have to kiss the Prince."

Fran blushed redder and glared at Bel, hoping that Bel was kidding about that. "What! You really are a hentai, stupid fake Prince senpai."

"Uishishi. So Froggy isn't going to do it? The Prince won't let Froggy go then."

Bel grinned as he noticed Fran growing redder and wondered what else he could do to make him show more emotions. Truthfully, Bel did not expect Fran to do what he said, he just said it to see what kind of reaction Fran would have.

Fran sighed and decided that there was no way out of it but to do what Bel said. He was sick of Bel holding onto him and he wanted to get free, even if he had to kiss his stupid fake Prince senpai who seemed to be enjoying his suffering.

Fran tiptoed slightly and pressed his lips against the surprised Bel's. Bel was surprised that Fran really did it and held onto Fran's head when Fran tried to pull away. Fran frowned at the smirk he could feel on Bel's lips as well as Bel preventing him to pull away.

Fran blinked when he felt Bel licking his bottom lip and gasped slightly when Bel bit hard enough that he could feel himself bleeding. The gasp had allowed Bel to shove his tongue into Fran's mouth and Fran did nothing to stop him. Much like there was nothing he could do, biting Bel's tongue did nothing to stop Bel but make him even more agressive, trying to push Bel's tongue away with his own made it worse as Bel simply tried to make out with him and he was able to move his head or push Bel away as Bel was simply much stronger than him.

Fran only got free when Bel pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva between them that Fran quickly broke. Panting slightly and trying to fight the blush on his face to grow any redder, Fran glared at Bel and tried to calm his breathing.

Bel laughed as he watched Fran staring at him. He had let go of Fran and waited to see what Fran would do next. He had decided not to do any more physical teasing but just verbal ones for now.

Seeing that Fran would not be breathing properly for a while, Bel went to get his clothes out of his closet. Not caring that Fran was still there, he took off his towel and laughed when he saw Fran blushing and turning away from him. He put on his clothes before standing behind Fran.

"Uishishishi. Did Froggy like what he saw?"

Fran turned around to glare at Bel, unable to keep the blush on his face from fading.

"Uishishishi. Of course Froggy did. No one would dislike the body of royalty."

"You're a fallen one, senpai."

"Uishishishi. The Prince has not fallen and what does Froggy want from the Prince in the first place? If it was a kiss, Froggy already got it. Uishishishi."

Fran suddenly remembered the reason why he went to look for Bel. He had totally forgotten about why he even came to look for Bel till Bel asked what he wanted from him.

"I wanted to ask if you know why there are all those weird decorations outside. They are every where outside, including our doors."

"Uishishishi. There's something at the Prince's door? It must be Lussuria's doing. I forgot that Froggy has never been here with us for Halloween. Every Halloween, Lussuria would decorate the place and force us to wear costumes and Mammon would earn money by using his illusions to make this place a haunted house. You should hear the lovely screams later. Uishishishi."

"I should have known it was Lussuria. No one else would actually bother to do such a stupid thing. And what do you make he will force us to wear costumes...?"

"Uishishishi. The decorations on your door is probably the costume you're going to wear Froggy. The Prince wants to see what he's going to be this year and what Froggy is going to be."

Bel dragged Fran out with him. "Uishishishi. Looks like the Prince is going to be the Cheshire Cat and Froggy is still going to be a Froggy except he's all bandaged up. By the way Froggy, you have no say in the costume, you have to wear it whether you like it or not. Who knows what Lussuria will do if you don't."

Fran groaned and did not try to get out of Bel's grip, knowing full well that he could not get free.

"Uishishishi. I can't wait to see Froggy in his costume and the rest too. The Prince is hungry, let's go eat."

Bel dragged Fran to the dining table with him, not at all bothered or glancing at the decorations that were around. Fran on the other hand, stared at the decorations strangely as he got dragged with the the thoughts that Lussuria has weird taste.

"Lussuria, the Prince is hungry and the Prince wants his food."

"Hai, Bel-chan~! I will get Fran-chan's food too~!"

Bel sat down and waited for his food to be served. "Uishishishi. So what's everyone going to be this year? I'm the Cheshire cat and Froggy is still a Froggy."

Fran rolled his eyes at Bel's remarks that he was still a frog and waited for the rest to answer. He was sort of interested in what they would be doing. He did not really get what Bel was saying earlier.

"I'm going to be a witch, Levi is going to be a zombie, Mammon-chan is a floating skeleton, Bossu is a Vampire Lord and Squ-chan is a Pumpkin Queen with a cute Pumpkin dress." cooed Lussuria as he placed Bel's and Fran's food in front of them.

"VOI! What the fuck Lussuria? I'm not wearing a dress!"

"Do it for me Squ-chan!"

"No way!"

"But Squ-chan..."

"No."

Lussuria pouted and sighed. "Either you wear that all be a werewolf... a female werewolf."

"Voi! What the hell? Does it need a dress? I won't do it if it requires me to wear a dress or a skirt."

"It doesn't have a dress or skirt."

"Voi! Fine then."

"Such a pity. I bet Bossu~ is disappointed that Squ-chan isn't wearing a dress."

Xanxus kept silent and continued drinking his wine, ignoring the entire conversation.

Fran sighed and ate his food. He still had no idea what they were doing. "Lussuria, what are all the decorations for?"

"For Halloween of course. The children coming here for the candies will see how nice our place is as well as paying to enter the hall for the Haunted House that Mammon will be using his illusions to make."

"Children actually come here to for trick-or-treating?" Fran found that hard to believe.

"Yes they do. They come for the haunted house that Mammon-chan advertised in the newspaper too." explained Lussuria who was still pouting that Squalo was not going to wear the dress.

"Isn't our place a secret? And isn't it dangerous to allow people to come here?" Fran found it strange that they allowed people to come in. Are they not afraid that people would use it as a chance to attack them?

"It is. Mammon-chan places an illusion to make them think that our place isn't a castle and the address is different too. Mammon-chan creates an illusion to make the street different. All they have to do is to follow the map Mammon-chan provided. It's not dangerous at all as we have people on the look out all the time~!" Lussuria cheered up at the thought of all the people coming and hopefully, a hot guy.

"Which you would be helping me with, Fran." Mammon finally decided to speak up.

Fran sighed. He was hoping that he did not have to do anything. "With the illusions for...?"

"For the effects of the haunted house. I just need you to do the illusion for the ends for it. I know how good you are with the illusions for gore."

"Fine. But how gorey do you want it to be? Bloody? Dead bodies? Maybe I could show them a dead body of Bel-senpai."

"Uishishishi. No way Froggy."

Mammon ignored Bel and turned to Fran. "Try not to make it too bloody. There are kids coming too, their parents won't be happy if their kids have nightmares. I have different time slots for it, the one at six till nine is for children, so make it less bloody and cruelsome. The one from nine to twelve is for teenagers and adults, so you can make it real scary and bloody. I won't stop you if you want to make an illusion of Bel and I won't pay you either."

"I didn't expect you to pay me in the first place. What are the rest doing?"

"Levi will be in charge of selling the tickets. No one would dare to enter without paying. Levi's squad will be around there and we will be informed if an animal attacks. Squalo and Boss will be during the second slot, they get to scare, insult and yell at all the people they want. During six till nine they would be at the other hall for the small halloween food buffet. Lussuria will be in charge of the buffet. He will be cooking there with his squad and we will know if supicious people are around. Bel will be with you. You will be doing the illusions while he entertain the people by scaring them. You are also in charge of making sure he doesn't kill anyone."

"What? I have to be with the stupid fake Prince senpai? How do you expect me to stop him? I will end up getting stabbed by him. This is so unfair, I already have to help you with the illusions and I always end up getting partnered with Bel and getting stabbed." complained Fran who did not want to be partnered with Bel.

"Uishishishi. The Prince had told you many times that he isn't fake and you should be honored to be paired with royalty."

"Fran, you are going to be partnered with Bel. Maybe people would be amused by the two of you."

Fran groaned but did not say anything. He knew that he could not say no to what Mammon said and cursed his luck for it.

"Uishishishi. Let's have fun together Froggy~!" sang Bel as he placed one of his arms around Fran's shoulders.

"I doubt that stupid senpai."

"Uishishishi. The Prince isn't stupid, the Prince is a genius." Bel took out a knife and stabbed Fran with it.

"See! He's stabbing me even before we start. I will definitely bleed to death later if you leave me alone with him." complained Fran who was still using his monotone voice.

"Uishishishi. The Prince promises not to stab the Frog more than five times but Froggy owes the Prince a favour~!"

"Fine, stupid fake Prince senpai. You better not stab me at all."

"Uishishishi. Fine, the Prince won't. He will do other things that might make the Frog show some emotions."

Fran suddenly remembered what happened earlier and smacked himself for agreeing to owning Bel a favour. Who knows what Bel would do. Fran would not be surprise if it was something perverted or that he had to be Bel's target for target practice. Either way, it was bad for him.

"Uishishishi. Froggy will have to spend time with the Prince till it's time."

"What? Why?" groaned Fran. He did not want to pay any extra time he had with Bel.

"Uishishishi. To discuss what we are doing later of course. Or does Froggy want to do anything else? The Prince would be happy to if Froggy wants."

"No. Discussing is fine. I would rather not do anything with you if possible."

"Uishishishi. I think Froggy is lying." Bel sang.

"Trash. Settle your problems yoursleves without making being so noisy. I don't want to listen to your stupid arguments." Xanxus glared at them and stood up dragging Squalo with him.

"Voi! What the fuck? Where are you dragging me Xanxus?"

Xanxus ignored Squalo's struggles and his complaints and continued dragging Squalo. Even after hearing Levi's cries and Bel's and Lussuria's giggles, Xanxus did not turn around and stop.

After spending long hours with Bel, Fran was relieved that it was finally time for the Haunted House programme. Even though he still had to spend time with Bel later, Fran was much happier compared to earlier as he get to scare people with his illusions. Fran enjoyed scaring people with illusions, people often believe that his illusions were real and their reactions amuses Fran even though he did not show any signs that he was amused.

After changing into his costume, he waited patiently for Bel to come out. He adjusted the annoying Frog hat that he had to wear as well as the weird sleeves of his shirt. Fran did not like that his costume was totally green except for the white bandages that came with it. The only good thing that the Frog hat was much smaller and lighter than the one he used to wear. He also wondered what the Cheshire Cat had to do with a Frog. Couldn't he be the King instead or Mad Hatter or the other characters instead?

"What took you so long to change into a stupid costume, Bel-senpai?"

"The Prince had to make sure the Prince looked perfect and the Prince couldn't help admiring the Prince's reflection on the mirror."

"Conceited fake Prince." muttered Fran softly.

But Fran could not deny that it suited Bel. Bel's grin already looked like the Cheshire Cat and his normal purple and black stripes shirt made him similar to the Cheshire Cat as well. But this costume made Bel look cute, the purple and black ears on his head and the tail behind made him look really cute and make people feel wary at the same time, not that Fran would say out loud.

His costume was really simple. Bel was wearing his usual long sleeved shirt with a black vest, multiple black and purple belts, black and purple striped pants that Fran was surprised to see, black and purple boots with white laces , his crown on his head and his hairstyle the same as always.

"Uishishishi. Froggy's costume makes him look even more frog-like. But it makes Froggy cuter too."

Fran fought off his blush and turned to walk. "Let's go and get ready already, stupid fake Prince senpai."

Upon reaching there, they saw an upset Levi that they ignored and looked around looking for Mammon. They saw a limping Squalo and a smirking Xanxus who were both in their costumes and arguing. They turned their eyes away from Lussuria who was in a dress and they did not want to spoil their eyes any more.

They finally found Mammon who was wearing a cute skull hood that covered his eyes. Mammon smiled as he thought of the money he would be getting from the people coming here later.

After speaking with Mammon, the both of them got inside and got ready. Fran was dragged by Bel to sit on top of a coffin-like thing and he sighed quietly. Fran was already tired of spending too much time with Bel and he was worried about what Bel would do.

"Bel-senpai. These people are boring. They all freak out and scream every time they come near us. We don't even look scary. How the hell could they get freaked out by looking at a grinning Cheshire Cat that is holding a knife and sitting next to a frog with bandages?"

"Uishishishi. Of course they're boring. They're peasants after all. The Prince is bored too. Entertain the Prince, Froggy."

"What? But I said I was bored first Bel-senpai."

"Uishishishi. But you're a peasant so you don't matter. The Prince is more important as the Prince is a Prince."

"That don't even make sense senpai. What do you expect me to do any way? I'm not letting you stab me."

"Uishishishi. So the Prince can do other things as long as it's not stabbing?"

"I guess so...?" Fran thought that it would not bad if it did not involve Bel's knifes.

"Uishishishi. All right then. The Prince would find some other thing to do then."

"Which is? What ar..." Fran did not get to finish what he wanted to say as Bel's lips was on his and his tongue was already in Fran's mouth, making it impossible for Fran to speak.

And from previous experience, Fran knew that he could do nothing to push Bel away and he just waited for Bel to pull away. The urge to respond was tempting him, Bel was a really good kisser but Fran did not want to as he did not want Bel to tease him about enjoying the kiss later.

After Bel sucked on his tongue, Fran moaned quietly which he immediately scolded himself for doing and hoping that Bel did not hear him. By feeling Bel's lips moving slightly and the fact that Bel was sucking even harder on his tongue.

Pushing away his thoughts, Fran decided to kiss him back which seem to make Bel even more aggressive and Fran panted heavily when they parted.

"Bel-senpai, when I said to do other things, I didn't mean that it was all right for you to kiss me. And why the hell did you do it?" Fran asked once he managed to stop panting.

"Uishishishi. You just said no stabbing. And the Prince kissed the frog because he wanted to. Besides, Froggy enjoyed it too. Uishishishi."

Fran kept quiet and made no attempt to deny it.

"Uishishishi. See. Froggy isn't denying it. Besides, it helped to ease the boredom didn't it? Kissing while listening to screams are great."

"You're sick, senpai."

"Uishishishi. The Prince is perfectly fine and is his Prince self."

"Whatever senpai."

"Uishishishi. Froggy, the Prince is bored again."

Fran rolled his eyes and stared at Bel. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Bel smirked. "What do you think, Froggy~?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Uishishishi. Because Froggy likes the Prince and Froggy likes the Prince kisses."

"You're very conceited senpai."

"Uishishishi. Everyone wants to kiss royalty."

"You're a fallen one senpai."

"Uishishishi. The Prince has not fallen."

"Why can't you find someone else to kiss you?"

"The Prince only wants a kiss from his Froggy."

That caused Fran to blush slightly. "I'm not yours, senpai."

"Uishishishi. You are, now."

"What?"

"The Prince is tired of this conversation. Can the Frog just kiss the Prince and end this pointless conversation.

Fran rolled his eyes again and pressed his lips against Bel. It started out soft but turned rough and intense real quickly.

In the end, the poor people had to see the Cheshire Cat making out with a Frog that they found spooky. Mammon did not care what happened as long as he got his money, even when he heard moanings that supiciously sounded from Squalo. He just created an illusion at the place Squalo and Xanxus were at. The moanings seem to scare the people more and Mammon said nothing as it scared the people and he did not have the guts to ask his boss to stop. Mammon did not want to die again, this time he had no sky arcobaleno to revive him.

Fran wondered how he ended up sleeping next to his stupid fake Prince senpai. Even though it was because he owed Bel a favour, but he did not do anything to resist. Fran shook his thoughts away and decided to just get some sleep as he snuggled closer to Bel and closed his eyes. This was an interesting Halloween, he got himself a lover in a weird and random way. But then again, his life was never normal. He was part of the Varia and had a pineapple for a master after all.

[[ Yep. I fail at smut. I'm surprised I even have time to write a fanfic during my exam. =X ]]


End file.
